


Real Friends

by MimiRoar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, considering our man of the hour, friendship into whatever the hell it becomes, i dont really know yet, its gonna get bad at points though, probably some unhealthy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiRoar/pseuds/MimiRoar
Summary: After exploring the woods to get in on adventuring in a creepy house after getting left behind by your friends you meet a fairly scary man who basically takes you captive, at least you think he does.





	1. If A Girl Gets Kidnapped In The Woods Does She Make A Sound?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this is gonna go, but there will be NSFW of multiple types, so do what that with you will. This started from a joke about eating pizza with Lucas I made to a friend, and now after being told to write it I gotta make a whole story about it.

Who actually listens when they get told not to mess around in the creepy woods way off the beaten path of civilization? Well, probably anyone with a hint of sense. Do you have that sense? Probably not.

Right now you were on a mission. What kind of mission? A secret covert operation of sorts? No, not really. Right now you were stuck in a patch of thorny weeds in the woods on the edge of a bayou in the middle of Bufu Egypt. What sent you on this mission? You’d probably tell people who you were dared to, or maybe you needed something from the area for college. What actually happened was a few of your friends went exploring some gross house that looked like it was almost collapsing in on itself, and you wanted a piece of that action. The problem is they never told you where exactly it was except for a few small details.

Feeling the thorns dig into your pants you gave a few long strides through the plants, letting them kill the lifespan of your jeans by a few months with each little tear. Observing your surroundings you make the astute observation that you have in fact gotten yourself lost in the middle of the woods where no one can find you.

Or, so you thought. In the distance a figure moved through the woods, the realization registering that you were in fact not alone making you wonder if you prefer being stuck by yourself. The tall figure shuffling around awkwardly with what appeared to be an ax in his hand, swinging it around while his mutterings could be made out just enough to make some sort of cohesion.

“God damn.. Old man… Tellin’ me! Ugh! Go get the wood Lucas~! There's a storm Lucas! Telling me there’s a storm like I don’t have eyes… Fuckin’ asshole!” The figure spoke in a growing volume, his distinct Cajun accent showing as he yelled. He seemed to be trying to find the thickest tree he can, presumably to get the most wood for whatever he needed it for.

You, however, were stood still like a deer in headlights, unsure how you should go about getting yourself out of this situation. Deep breath. It was just another one of those wacky adventures you always saw during those Saturday morning cartoons, what would Scooby do? What would Scooby do?

“Ruh Ro Raggy…”

Without even realizing you said it he turned his head to look at where the noise came from, which happened to be you. Ruh Ro Raggy is right, you just got yourself in an even stickier situation by muttering a reference to Scooby Doo.

“Uh..” Come on brain think of something. Come on be smart. “Need some help with that?” Pointing to the ax in his hand you wondered if you could give up on your mission of getting in on the fun your friends left you out of, but it didn’t seem like that would be an option when he giggled like a little boy right in your face.

“Help? You’re asking me if I need help? Missy, you should be asking if you need help!” He smirked as he spoke, his expressive voice making you feel very uneasy about your situation.

Gulping you pressed your lips together, and wondered how far you’d make it before getting sliced up by this dude if you made a beeline right back the way you came. “I mean.. Shoot, I really got myself in a predicament didn’t I.” You muttered thinking aloud, even though it was this thinking aloud that got you in this mess.

He looked almost impressed that you weren’t fully quaking in your boots, almost. He moved closer, and closer to you. His movements were very awkward, his lanky frame and long gangling limbs swaying as he moved. Needless to say, you were pretty spooked just at how he moved. Paralyzed in fright he easily grabs your arm and presses the mostly dull edge of the ax to your neck. He seemed to enjoy the power imbalance he had over you. “That you did, you’re in a pretty sticky situation ain’t you? Eh? Ain’t you!”

You nodded, feeling the rusted iron of the ax digging into your skin. Moving a hand you grabbed the ax, pushing it against your neck as you looked him dead in his eyes. At this point in all the movies, you’ve seen the character in this situation usually dies. If you were gonna die you were at least gonna do it in style. This guy wanted a reaction from you, he was so going to get it. “Alright, I get it. You want me to scream for help, and play into your little power trip, yeah? I’ve seen enough movies to know that if you’re gonna off me now you’d already do it. Go on, I’m calling your bluff!” 

To be honest, you were genuinely worried about losing your life now, but you were also hellbent on going out without pissing your pants in fear if you were gonna die.

He smiled, pulling away the ax to instead hold it in both hands to put it behind your back and pull you closer to him. “Ooooooo! Someone’s got balls, I like that! You’re gonna be way more fun than those other girls.” He held you in a forced box step, looking around as he laughed, and swayed. “Oh nooo don’t do it! We don’t wanna play anymore give me back my fingers! Psh, maybe if you were better at my games that I spent so long making than maybe you’d still be walking around!”

Other girls? Did your friends get caught by this freak?

Moving your feet in rhythm with him you moved your hands to lightly hold his shoulders, you weren’t really a dancer, but you didn’t have a big margin for any sort of error now. “Uh. I was actually looking for my friends, did you… play with them?” God, you felt like you were talking with a child about where he hid the evidence of the cookie he swiped from the cookie jar.

“Hmmmmm? Maybe, maybe not.” He said, obviously playing coy though the wide smile on his face sent shivers down your spine. How long were you trying to find your way?

You figure it’s better to just forget that tidbit for now.

Getting a good look at him you noticed that he looked like every other country bumpkin you’ve come across. A long face, fairly chiseled features, gangly. Looking at his jacket you noticed the LCS logo, guess he was put in that charter school instead of normal public school. He seemed to have a bit of a receding hairline, and some scraggly facial hair as well. Jeez, his forehead was huge, no wonder he seemed to get off on having power over you before.

After a few more minutes of swaying, you tapped him and pulled him back from whatever daydream he was having. “Hey, don’t you have something to do?”

He shook his head, his mouth open before he looked down at you. “Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah.” He pulled away from you, moving to start chopping down a nearby tree. He seemed to be a lot stronger than he looked, the tree looked like it was already about to fall after a few chops with that dirty rusty ax.

“Do you usually intimidate girls in your backyard?” You say curiously, stepping over to watch him. It felt weird to be trying to communicate with him normally, but you didn’t really seem to have any other choices besides just standing there silently.

“Sometimes. Contrary to popular belief I don’t really go outside much… ‘less the old man tells me too. I have way better things to do believe you me!” He responds, hitting the trunk once more. He quickly moves and reaches over to shake your shoulder. “Look, here comes the best part!” The tree starts to go down as he yells loud and proud, “TIIIIIIMMMMMBBBEERRRRRRRR!” His voice cracked as he yelled, you couldn’t help but giggle at it.

Looking around you put your hands around your mouth and do the same, yelling out as the tree tips over. Looking over at him for approval you were happy to see he had a lopsided smile after seeing you yell too.

He moved to the toppled tree, cutting the wood into thick logs to be further refined later into homemade plywood. Throwing the ax over his shoulder he wiped his hand on his pants, preparing to pick them up and lug them back and forth till they were all inside wherever they needed to go. Watching him you scratched your head, unsure what you should do now.

Moving over to him you tug at his jacket until he looks at you, “Huh, what is it? You better not be thinking of leaving me so soon! I need someone to help me take all these to the barn! And then, we can go to my workshop. You’ll like it there, I sure do.”

You slumped your shoulders, this really wasn’t how you expected all this to go. Looking around you gulped. “There’s more? I-I had fun and all, but I should really try to head home!”

As you turned to try to point that you really do need to start heading home he grabs your arm and gets too close for comfort again. His voice sounding a lot more hostile, “No, no, no!! You gotta come with me! Come. On. Now!” Giving you a good tug you tripped and bumped into him, as he caught you he moved his hand from on your arm to around you.

You pressed into him, quickly trying to scramble away, but to no avail. He had you on lock down again. Looking up at him his face was stern, serious, and kinda scary. You quickly nodded, guess you weren’t leaving him anytime soon. Speaking of him you didn’t even know his name, how could you have forgotten to ask?

Avoiding eye contact with him you muttered, “Okay, okay you win stop looking so scary! Gosh, I don’t even know your name, and you’re treating me this way.”

His expression softened once he knew he won you over, he seemed to enjoy winning things as simple as just getting you to stay. “Good! I’m Lucas, now come on we gotta hurry before everyone wonders where I am.” He looked at the wood, dropping his ax in favor of grabbing your hand. “We’ll get those later, let’s get you inside now..”

He began to tug you along, moving from the woods in a large backyard. Looking around while you were dragged along you noted the trailer and the very large house next to it. He moved faster, almost running to get you both to a closed off area with what looked to step near it. Was this the workshop he was talking about?

Getting past the gate he leads you up the stairs and inside the building, you looked around at the strange decor he had set up. Speaking of him, he seemed to be looking around trying to figure out what he should do next. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his phone, checking the time before muttering something about supper. He looked at the screen for a few moments before pushing it back into his pocket.

“I gotta go for a bit, you’re gonna sit tight here till I get back, got it? If you move one inch out of this room, you’re in big fuckin’ trouble.” He said in a stern tone, letting go of your hand to start head to what you could only assume was supper. Why didn’t you get any?

After moving to the doorway you watched him turn back to look at you, giving another silly looking smile he said to you in what appeared to be an earnest tone. “I’ve never had a friend before, you’re my friend right?” He sounded almost afraid you were going to say no, he really did act like a kid trapped in a lanky man's body. 

“Yeah. I’m your friend, Lucas.” You said without hesitation, he sounded so desperate you just couldn’t disagree. It felt strange to say you were now friends with this pseudo-kidnapper.

His beady eyes lit up, opening to their fullest. He looked giddy, debating if he should stay just a little longer with you. “Really?! We… I gotta go, I’ll be back okay? We’ll go on an adventure when I get back, I promise!!” He held his arms up awkwardly like he was a giant t-rex trying to stretch out his tiny arms. Nodding his head excitedly he left you in the dark room filled with mannequins and a single armchair.


	2. Can You Consider It Trying Hard When You Don't Even Try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Lucas leaves you to wait for his return you find yourself pondering why it is you're in this neck of the woods, and why you aren't trying to leave.

“H-Hey!” You called, watching him rush inside the large mansion. Great. Looking around you moved to sit in the old decorative armchair, this was definitely the kind of chair you weren’t supposed to sit in for long periods of time. Sighing you pulled your phone out of your pocket, checking over your notifications. You were old enough to be living on your own now, no one was worried that you were gone. The only messages you had on your phone were emails about school, and the group chats messages from your now 3 members short group of friends.

 

Not wanting to assume the worst happened you stayed away from telling the other members of your group that your missing friends were probably not going to hang out again. Checking the messages from the chat you responded that you were probably going to be away for a while, telling your remaining friends to not worry. And that if they find out where you other chums were to let you know. Sending a little sticker of a happy girl with pink hair you closed your messaging application, looking at the time you saw it was getting close to 6 o’clock. Time flies when you're having fun?

 

Leaning as far back in the chair as you could you feel yourself sink into it, the dirty upholstery feeling somewhat welcoming to you compared to the cold metal that was pressing into your back earlier. Reaching into your pocket you fished out your ear buds since you were told to wait you were gonna wait. 

 

Oh god. One of the silicone bits on the earphones was gone. Groaning you plugged the cable in and put the earphones into your ears, albeit the one without the silicone shifted uncomfortably in your ear. Shuffling the music on your phone you rolled your head back, shutting your eyes as you blocked out everything but the song playing in your ears.

 

Why weren't you trying to escape? You wondered to yourself why you seemed like you were glued to the seat with no intention to move anytime soon. Were you scared? You didn't feel scared, at least now you didn't. Did you feel sympathy for that lonely creep, Lucas? You shook away the answer you already had in your head. Humming along to the songs time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. Time slows when you're alone.

 

As one song ended a new one would begin, this cycle continued for a long while. Could you really manage to stay calm through all of this? Your tired aching body began to feel like one of those videos where they edit a video to make it melt while trippy EDM played. Your breathing slowed, moving a fatigued hand you turned down the volume of your music player, the once loud booming music becoming a soft lull. 

 

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! C’mon get up!” A voice screeched into your ears, shooting your eyes open you jumped at the sight of Lucas looking down at you with your earphones in his hands.

 

“SON OF A BITCH!” You yelled, catching your breath as soon as you noticed it was just Lucas. Did you end up falling asleep? Stretching you stood up, stretching out your arms you pushed at him briefly. “What time is it?” you questioned him, wondering how long you were out. The tone of how casual you spoke to him seeming strange only for a moment.

 

He laughed playfully, he seemed just as happy as when he left you before. “Bout 10, you know you snore in your sleep? I got out at ‘bout 7, but I was waiting for mom an dad to fall asleep so we could go.”

 

“Please don’t watch me while I sleep.” You said with a hushed sore tone. Looking over at him you wiped your eyes, moving a hand to snatch your earbuds from him. Jamming them into your pocket after unplugging them from your phone, au revoir peace and soft music. Scratching at your now knotty hair from shifting too much in your sleep you spoke in a tired voice. “Where are you wanting to go exactly…?” 

 

“The closest open store, obviously! I said we was goin on an adventure, didn't i?” he said with a wide grin, he looked so innocent compared to the man you spoke to when you first met him. Was this really the same man who put an axe to your throat?

 

“Uh-huh.” You gave a small half-smile, this guy really was a goofball under that creepy exterior. “And you have money for this adventure?” 

 

“Course, peach.” he fished his wallet out of his pocket, shaking it at you before pushing it back into his pants. 

 

“Peach?” You questioned, face flushing nervously as you moved closer to him preparing to embark on this so-called adventure of his. “You better not be trying to swindle me, I have about 5 cents, and a pack of gum to my name so you’re not getting some amazing luxury vacation by shaking a wallet that could very well just be empty at me.”

 

“Yeah, there a problem? I’ve always wanted to call someone who, course I could add in that attitude into the equation n’ call you Pitch instead.” He moved a hand to grab at your head, his big hand managing to get a good grip on the top of your head. Squeezing down you moved your hands to try to pry his hand off your head while he laughed at you. “Don’t be getting bitchy with me, I’ll tear you a new one just wait and see!”

 

“Ow! Okay, okay, okay, okay! Call me whatever the fuck you want, letgoletgolego! Luuuucasss!” You tried squatting ever so slightly to rip away the fingers pressing into your temples it didn’t work, but you were trying. 

 

He snickered at you for a bit longer before pulling his hand away, shoving his hands into his pockets he motioned with his head to follow him as he made those same weird long strides out of the room. Nodding you followed him silently, looking around the yard while still making sure to keep close to him. The darkness outside making you uneasy, having no idea where you were going to step was a fairly reasonable worry. Reaching an arm out you grabbed his sleeve, watching his strange expression of mania mixed with a sullen exterior. His eyes looked at you for a moment before moving back to looking around every corner of the yard. 

 

Making it to a strange-looking door he checked around before slowly pushing it open, the loud creaking causing him to slump his shoulders. You opened your mouth to whisper something, but he quickly hushed you in favor of tugging you inside. He held you close to him, slouching over to whisper to you instead. “Careful now, Pitch. I’d prefer to not have ta eat ya for supper if you get caught here.” His wording sent shivers right down your spine, if he wanted to shut you up he did a good ass job of it.

 

Giving him a nod he playfully pushed you and tugged you back just as quick before taking you through the large dirty foyer. Pushing open another large door a feminine voice yelled loud enough for you both to hear.

 

“LUCAS! If you don’t shut the fuck up I’m turning you to gumbo boy! Your father and I are trying to sleep, what have we told you about staying quiet?!”

 

He scoffed at the voice, glaring up at the direction the voice came from. Standing still and silent for a moment to process what he should do he sighed, yelling back. “Sorry Mama, I’m heading out for a bit! I know you been needing some things from the store, I’ll save ya the trouble.” When the voice didn’t respond he muttered under his breath, “Fucking bitch! I’m old enough to do whatever the hell I want. Should be happy I’m still here, I’m the one who knows how to keep this disgusting ass house with power since you ain’t paying any bills yourself. Old mans too stupid to know how things that ain’t from fuckin 1987 work. You’d both be shitting in the dark without any running water if I wasn’t here.”

 

You looked up at him, there’s that aggressive tone you heard before. Noticing your eyes he grumbled, you noted to yourself to not get on his bad side if you could help it. After he calmed himself he continued moving through the house, noticing the pictures in the hallway you connected the dots that he was getting yelled at by his mom. Haha, he was getting yelled at by his mom. Though when you say that picture of him with that shit-eating smirk on his face you couldn’t but help think he looked decent in the photo. He looked like he had way more life in him than he did now, at least.

 

He swiped a key off a nearby end table before you both moved to a garage aptly titled “garage” on a lit up car on the wall. Opening the doors to it he did a quick little spin on his feet before gesturing to the car. “Ladies first!” He said happily. 

 

“Age before beauty” you retorted, crossing your arms with a similar smirk to the one he had in the aged photo. 

 

“I don’t look that old compared to ya, do I? Course these dashin’ good looks a mine come with their setbacks.” He did that weird fake laugh where you exhale through your nose, did that even have a name? Looking around though he gave a real laugh before stashing away the keys to what was probably the car in front of you both in a drawer. Did he relish in giving people hard times? 

 

“Shouldn’t we use those to get the car started?” You asked before turning your eyes to look outside, you were actually going to go off the property with this guy. Did he really consider you enough of a friend to not assume you’re gonna run the first chance you get? Was he cocky, or just optimistic under that sickly pale skin?

 

“Pshh, where’s the fun in using keys?” Moving to the driver’s side he opened the door to lean back and open the glove compartment. Pulling out a screwdriver he undid the screws to the steering column of the old car and began to hot wire it. Giggling to himself like a child he worked quickly, taking off the tape he used to repair the wires connecting the power wires to start it. Taping them together with the same piece of tape he moved to connecting the two starter wires and quickly taping them together before he got shocked. Looking at you from the corners of his eyes he seemed like he was trying to show off how cool he was as he awaited your response. 

 

“Well, shit!” You laughed, he wasn’t bluffing when he was grumbling about knowing how to work with electronics. Moving to the passenger side you opened the door and got in. He has closed his own door already and was leaning back in the seat with his arms behind his head. 

 

“I woulda got the door for ya, but…” He tilted his head, leaving you wondering as he soon leaned down to screw back in the plastic covering of the steering column.

 

“But… I’m a Pitch, eh?” You said with a wide smile, humbly accepting this new nickname he gave you. Shutting your own door with a loud thud as it clicked shut you rolled your head to look at him.

 

“Now you’re gettin’ it!” Moving a hand to grab and shake you by your shoulder he put the car into drive and peeled out of the garage into the wooded pathway they decided to use as a road out of the bayou. You really were going on an adventure with the man who basically kidnapped you, who else could say that? 

 

Whistling he moved a hand to turn on the radio, tuning it to what sounded like one of those edgy alternative stations. Rolling his shoulders he glanced at you before going back to guiding the both of you out of the woods to the main road. 

 

After listening to the loud guitars and harsh vocals of whatever song was playing you spoke up. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Hmm?” He replied, not breaking his view of the road ahead.

 

“I mean, your whole attitude changed when I pushed that axe to my neck. Which by the way, fuck off for that one.” 

 

He took a moment to respond, his wording simple. “You don’t give a fuck about anything, I like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, work left me pretty tired the past few days. As always I'd love to know if y'all are enjoying this as it drives me to continue writing!


	3. Who Doesn't Emotionally Bond Outside Of Convenience Stores?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to learn more about Lucas after a slightly dangerous drive to a convenience store.

Your eyes turned to look at the dimly lit road ahead of you both, the headlights barely letting you see 10 feet in front of you, this was unsafe. It took a moment for you to register his response, did you really act like you didn’t care about what was going on around you? Blinking slowly you did the same thing you did before, shaking your head you pushed away those unhappy thoughts for a future you to deal with. Coping skills were useful in times like these so they say.

“Is that so?” You said with a yawn, sleeping for a couple of hours with no food in your stomach wasn't the best idea as now you in a perpetual state of mild fogginess All the energy you had moments ago seemed like it was drained right from you once the car stabilized when it reached concrete. Relaxing against the seat you shut your eyes with a fairly unpleasant look on your face.

“Absofuckinlutely! No bullshit, I swear!” He said as he drove using his knees, his hands patting at the steering wheel in time with the music. The empty road only taunting him into driving recklessly. He drove the car from side to side in the lane, ruining your moment of respite as your head bounced against the glass window after a sudden turn.

The cringe-worthy clunk of your head bouncing reminding you of the noise a child’s head made when it hit concrete. A wise man once said “you can’t do this on concrete” well you can’t do this on glass. Moving your hands to your head you quickly rubbed at the area, sitting up as you bit the inside of your lip to hold in your soft pained groan. He noticed you rubbing your head and turned the wheel back and forth quickly to make the car move in a serpentine maneuver. Without hesitating you moved your arm to swat at his shoulder repeatedly. 

“Drive normally!” You said in an annoyed tone, pressing your other hand against the window to give you some distance between it and your head.

“Sorry, what’s that? I can’t hear ya!” He quickly spun the little knob near the radio to amp up the music. 

“YOU. ARE. A. CHILD.” You yelled, your voice barely making it over the loud drum solo rocking your eardrums.

“HUH!? SORRY DEARY IT’S TOO DARK OUT I JUST CAN’T HEAR YA!” His expressive loud tone cutting through the sound easily as his hand moved to ruffle your hair. 

Turning down the music to slightly under where it was at before you wrapped your arm around his, successfully taking control for a moment you grabbed the wheel and stabilized the car as best you could. 

“Aww! Now if you wanted to be all close to me you should’a just said so!!” He said as he mocked you, maybe, you couldn’t tell. 

Moving to your knees you narrowed your eyes to get a clearer view of the road, curse you minor astigmatism. Pressing your body to his you angled your other arm to worm its way out from around him to seize the other side of the wheel, it seems nothing was going easy with this guy. Whistling he pulled the seat adjuster to lean back, letting you elbow him in his ribs and continue to keep the car stable. Doing that same childish giggle he reveled in how easy it seemed to push your buttons, but impending doom from a hypothetical car crash would make anyone skittish. Letting you drive for a while he put an arm behind his head and the other moving to lift his hoodie and undershirt to scratch at his lean stomach.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that, can’t just have a nice relaxing ride, right?” You muttered to him, feeling your eyes sting from anxiously keeping them open.

Jamming his knee up the wheels quickly turned as he easily turned the wheel, he yelled out happily. “Right!” 

Turning on a different road you noticed the new addition of streetlights lighting your way. It seems you were finally out of the backcountry marshy farmland. Please God if you’re real please don’t let this hellish car ride be the death of you. 

“Now see, if I didn’t make ya turn we wouldn’t be on the right track!” He whispered just loud enough for you to hear, it didn’t take away from the tone of superiority he had, though.

“Now see, shut up.” You said without hesitation, you were way too tired and hungry to play into his backhanded games now. 

Snickering he used his shoulder to push you off the wheel, moving his hands to the proper positioning at 10 and 2 o'clock. “Alright, alright I’m done foolin’ around just relax. No more games, for now, pinky promise! I’d love to play chicken with ya all night, but we’re both starved, right?” That same constant air of faux superiority only dissipated slightly, now he just sounded like he was talking to an old dog that needed to get coaxed out of its home to eat its food. 

Moving a hand to your stomach you almost didn’t want to admit you were hungry, admitting that would play into what he wanted you to say. Still, if you said you weren’t he might not feed you at all. Everything was a whammy beyond the silly atmosphere you both created, there were no big bucks in this little game show. 

“Yeah.” Was all you could respond with, the words getting stuck in your throat for a few short seconds. Watching the light fill and quickly leave the car as you both passed under each street lamp feeling like some form of strange metaphor for the odd situations and their outcomes that you’ve dealt with today. Laying your head on his shoulder you relaxed as best you could, your mouth slightly agape as you tried to find the right words to ask him. “For real this time, why are you being so friendly to me? Or, you aren’t being that friendly, but you know what I mean.” 

Rolling his shoulders his fingers tapped on the steering wheel, turning down an already memorized path to who knows where. “You really wanna know, Pitch?” He said with an almost melancholy tone, taking his eyes off the road to look at you.

“Course, no bullshit this time, you swear?” You said with a small laugh, moving a hand you gingerly turned his head to look back at the road.”Eyes on the road please, I don’t wanna die on some cliffhanger.” 

“On my mama…” He continued to drive before a green and white light illuminated the car, without really noticing you were now parked. He shifted in his seat, making you move in tandem with him as he turned on his side. “Do you think I’m crazy?” He asked, the simple question confusing you.

“I mean… That’s a pretty loaded question don’t you think? Do you think you’re crazy?” Was all you could really think to respond with, you couldn’t really grasp what the point of this was.

A wide smile spread across his face, his features and expression looking the most real you’ve ever seen from another person.“See! I’ve never heard that!! All I ever, ever hear is ‘Lucas you crazy bastard!’ ‘Lucas you crazy head you’re fuckin nuts!’ I can’t stand hearin’ it. But, you! You’re different!” His erratic speech patterns were only amplified by how he was moving his arms with his words. 

You knew he was a little off, not a straight Looney Toon, but a little unadjusted. Listening to him tugged at your heartstrings, did he ever get any real positive attention from anyone that wasn’t from his family? You gave him a sympathetic smile, just listening to him talk about himself. It felt strange, but now you did feel like you were his friend.

“Other people… Other People are bitches! They.. they take what they can from you then they just vanish!” His tone changed to be full of scorn, his mouth changing to spiteful sneer. “Someone will be nice to you one day, then… then they just forget you even exist. They use you one day, and, and then they just say the same BULLSHIT you always hear when people think that you aren’t listening. But! But, you’ve always been listening!” His fingers tensed, balling into fists then quickly opening repeatedly. It was plain to see how angry he was. 

Shifting slightly his head turned to stare at you, almost like he forgot you were there entirely. Moving a hand you pressed your fingers to his tense ones, smiling up at him. “People can be mean, but for every mean person there’s a good one you just haven’t met yet.” Feeling his cold fingers you watched him, waiting for his next move. You wondered if he was going to be calculated and calm, or keep that erratic anger he gained when something didn’t seem to go his way.

His hand quickly grabbed yours, holding your hand in a too tight grip before shaking it and pulling away. He looked satisfied. “I’m glad I have you around, Pitch. Good to know there’s someone who can deal with some nutjob like me.” He spoke as if he was rehearsing how to keep in his emotions for too long and just broke the slightest bit, he sounded like he didn’t really know how to relate to other people so he just repeated what he was called all his life. Before you could respond to him he quickly moved to turn off the car and get out. Maybe he didn’t want to have to decide if you were pitying him if he did to let you respond.

Hearing the door shut you turned over to see him standing there waiting for you with his hands in his jacket pockets. Pushing open the door you shut it and began to make your way to him. Watching him laugh and point to the inside of what you could now tell was a 7/11 you watched that genuine happy expression on his face. It made you laugh too just seeing him happy, it was strange, but you liked it in an odd way. You stood still after that, hearing the cars zoom behind you, and seeing the people inside the little convenience store living their lives. It all felt surreal now, these people had their own stories that you weren’t going to be involved in, save for maybe making awkward eye contact with for a moment or two. But, looking at Lucas you were a part of his story now. 

Lucas moved closer to you, looking at you and then turning his head to picture what you were staring at. He moves an arm around you, giving you a little push to knock you out of your weird surrealist mental trip. “C’mon now, it’s gonna rain soon.” His voice hushed, and almost sweet sounding. It was strange to hear, but you welcomed with ease.

“Hey.” You said quietly with a soft smile on your face.

“Huh, is there somethin’ you need?” He slouched down and looked at you, eagerly looking you over to see if there was anything immediately wrong.

You moved your arms and pushed them between his, wrapping them around his back and pulling him against you. His long thin frame overshadowing you as he was unsure how to respond to this. Feeling his heart pulsing against you, you could tell he was having some trouble trying to understand what was happening. Turning your head you saw him looking down with a content expression, his eyes closed as he processed everything. Should you pull away, should you tell him it’s all okay?

Moving your arms away the slightest bit trying to move them over to guide his own arms to hug you back caused him to quickly wrap his long arms around you and grab your shoulder blades. You grasped his arms and rubbed his biceps, feeling his bones and very small hint of muscle. He didn’t seem to even want to think of you ending the embrace sooner than he was ready for.

It was strange hugging outside of a 7/11, but you were okay with that for now. It was okay to feel strange now, your situation was very strange after all, but you knew you weren’t even a quarter of the way through whatever was going to happen to you with Lucas from the scary woods with the creepy house. Right now, though, you were okay with just holding him in a weird embrace that sent feeling through you that you couldn't begin to describe. Right now you weren’t happy, or sad. Not afraid, or anxious. You were just you now. The person he only knew as Pitch because he never asked your name, and you were content not giving it to him. 

“I’ll be right here till you’re ready to go in, okay?” You spoke in a calm voice, letting him just hold you in a probably too tight for a normal hug grip. He didn’t respond, he focused on just holding you. You were okay with that, you were the first real positive attention from another person that he could consider a friend. It was normal for him to be taking it all in, and you were okay with that too. Right now you could just wait for as long as he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super duper sorry for the wait, I'm super glad everyone is enjoying this! I hope you can all take note of subtle things I'm putting in, but it's ok if I don't really write well enough to convey it well. I hope making Lucas more of a maladjusted man who is a little odd instead of just a nutcase is okay with everyone still reading, I promise our angry man will act how he usually does in game soon enough.


End file.
